


Az élet rózsaszínben

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kikötő egy nyári éjszakán felejthetetlen élményt nyújt, hát még egy kellemesen erős széllel párosítva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az élet rózsaszínben

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhez a történethez Andrea Bocelli előadásában hallgattam a „La Vie en Rose”-t. Ez a dal kísért engem. Nem először írok rá szösszenetet, de egyszer sem lett vidám eredménye.

A felerősödött szél szinte cibálta a fák sűrű lombozatát, a fullasztó nyári éjszakán mégis szívesen várt vendég volt. Enyhülést és frissességet hozott, ami nyugodtabb álmot ígért a fáradt utazóknak. Yuuri érdeklődve nézte a lassan fodrozódó vizet, amely finoman ringatta a hajókat és kisebb csónakokat. Az idő tiszta volt, a szél elviselhetővé tette a hőmérsékletet, s a tenger békés látványa számára is nyugalmat hozott. Hallotta ugyan, hogy néhány mólóval arrébb matrózok énekeltek, nők visítottak vagy épp hahotáztak, mégsem tudták kizökkenteni lelki békéjéből. Kissé hátradőlt a kellemesen hűvös lépcsőn, és felnézett a csillagos égboltra.  
  
\- Wolfram már keres téged – csendült fel egy ismerős hang, de oda sem kellett pillantania, hogy tudja, az illető mosolygott. – Azt hiszi, leléptél valami „cédával”.   
\- Legalább ezúttal nem egy matrózt akasztott rám – horkantott Yuuri kedélyesen. Nem, a ma estéjét Wolfram füstölgése sem ronthatta el.  
\- Így is  _fogaskodnod_  kell majd.   
\- Nem számít – vont vállat Yuuri. Még Conrad szükségtelen  _viccei_  sem törhették össze ezt az idilli pillanatot.  
\- Leülhetek? – mosolygott rá testőre, és ő bólintott egyet.  
\- A kikötő az abszolút kedvenc helyem – jelentette ki boldogan.  
\- Tényleg? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Conrad. – Azt hittem, egy stadion lenne.  
\- Ah… - gondolkodott el egy pillanatra, majd nevetgélve folytatta. – Igaz, az se lenne rossz. Tudod, nincs békésebb annál, ha lehunyom a szemem, és hallgatom a víz csobogását…  
  
_\- Ahogy a szél fúj és elhozza a különböző illatokat… a teljes békét – magyarázta Julia lehunyt szemekkel, miközben a Wincott-kastély erkélyén álltak._  
_Lord Weller tűnődve nézte a mosolygó arcot. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy valakire egy egyszerű helyszín ekkora hatással lehet._  
_\- Az ilyen csendes éjszakák mindig eszembe juttatják a tengert. Biztos bolondnak tűnhetek, hiszen ritkán járok arra – nevetett fel._  
_\- Dehogy – felelt a férfi udvariasan, bár tényleg nem értette, hogy kapcsolódik az éjszaka a tengerhez. Ráadásul a Wincott tartomány igazán távol helyezkedett el a vízparttól._  
_\- Mondd, Conrart – fogta két kezébe démonköves nyakláncát a nő, akárha a holdsugarakat kívánta volna összegyűjteni vele. – Van olyan hely, ami sokat jelent számodra?_  
  
_\- Ahol nincs háború – válaszolt őszintén, mire Julia mosolya lehervadt._  
_A csendes nyári éjszakában szinte a lélegzetvételt is hallani lehetett, s egy hosszú pillanatra a táj is elnémulni látszott. A háború mindenki életét megkeserítette; az ismerősök sosem lehettek biztosak benne, hogy nem utoljára találkoztak-e egymással. Ám az áldott béke, amire a közemberek jobban vágytak volna, mint bármilyen ételre, eddig nem köszöntött be. Tovább facsargatta a szíveket, újabb és újabb helyrehozhatatlan károkat okozva. Hiszen a csatatér áldozatai többé nem tértek vissza, csupán a kínzó ürességet hagyták maguk után, mellyel szeretteiknek kellett megküzdeniük._  
_Julia ismét elrejtette nyakláncát, és megpróbált visszakanyarodni eredeti témájukhoz, hogy elhessegesse a némaság nehéz ködét._  
_\- Mindenki számára kellene egy különleges hely, ahol teljesen önmaga lehet…_  
  
\- Ahol kikapcsolódhat és békére lel. Például nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Wolframé az én hálószobám… Komolyan, pedig folyton csak felbosszantom. Nem szándékosan persze, de mi élvezetét leli benne? – sóhajtott Yuuri fejcsóválva. – Gwendalé a Voltaire-kastélybeli irodája, ahol a lehető legmesszebb vagyok tőle, és nyugodtan kötögethet. Anissina… Ó, az ő terepe a labor. Még Muratának is van, a fürdők – nevetett Yuuri, ahogy sorra vette barátait. – Günteré… a tanulószoba – húzta el a száját, majd drámaian felsóhajtott. – De csak akkor, ha engem kínozhat, egyébként a könyvtár.  
\- És a tiéd a kikötő, bár a Maou fennhatósága alatt álló terület nem is határos a tengerrel – mosolygott Conrad a fiúra.  
\- Ironikus, ugye? – nevetgélt a fekete hajú, miközben démonköves nyakláncával matatott. – Biztos bolondnak tartasz, amiért folyton le akarok jönni a partra, amint csak lehet – tartotta a hold felé a kék követ.  
  
\- Tulajdonképpen a tenger gyönyörű – tért ki a válasz elől a férfi a sötét, ám cseppet sem világtalan szempárba nézve. – Ha egy ideje nem volt vihar, a víztükörben látni lehet a csillagos égboltot. Úgy hat, mintha az ég végtelen lenne.  
A démonkirály egy pillanat erejéig megigézve itta a másik szavait, majd a tőlük nem messze imbolygó ladikot kezdte figyelni. A vihar elvonult, de a nyomai még jól látszódtak. A súlyos sérülések, a helyrehozhatatlan károk… az iszaptól és tetemektől zavaros víz. Persze a közemberek számára hasznos volt, hiszen a rákászásra tökéletes alkalmat adott, így a part mentén lakók élelmezését biztosította egy időre.  
\- Mondd, Conrad – rejtette el medálját az inge alá. – Van olyan hely, ami sokat jelent számodra?  
\- Az, ahol te vagy – felelt egy őszinte mosollyal.   
Yuuri pislogott párat, aztán elnevette magát. Conradnak valahogy mindig sikerült olyat mondania, amit nem értett.  


 

**Vége**


End file.
